Angelicus Animus
by KaffeeBlume
Summary: Mafia/Thief/Grunge/Pirate AU. When Maka runs away from home to find freedom, she is taken into the gang of Soul Eater Evans, mafia boss and well-known thief around Death City. What will happen if Maka needs to become a thief, too? Soul x Maka, Blackstar x Tsubaki, Liz x Kid. Rated T for language and violence, might change later. ONGOING.
1. Angelicus Animus

**Note:**** Hello everyone! This is my new story. It's kinda a mafia/thief/urban/grunge/pirate AU. Sorry for any mistakes within the whole story. I'll try to make the chapters longer than in my other stories. Inspiration for this story: Songs by All american rejects, We the kings, Phil Collins and more. **

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Angelicus Animus**

**- Normal POV -**

It was dark outside. In the middle of the night you could hear quick footsteps on the cobblestones from a little girl with ash blonde hair, green eyes and a light dress, known as the one and only Maka Albarn. She was huffing, panting and whining as she ran through the dirty alleys of Death City. This town was known as a small, but very busy harbor town with lots of small houses, thin alleys and it's high amount of criminal activities.

In the distance the girl could hear the loud shouts of her drunk father with his friends, telling her to come back. But she had prepared herself for this day. The only thing she had in mind was running away, as fast and as far as she could. She crushed down as she fell over a big box out of wood near the harbor street, twisting her ankle in the process. Hissing, she dragged herself further to a small bar on the west side of the city. She read the title 'Sid's bar'. It was a small building within the row of houses facing the sea. It was not noble, out of wood and kind of shabby but it should do for now, she thought.

The green-eyed girl made her way through the heavy door. Dull, orange light and the sent of alcohol and cigarettes greeted her and her eyes took a look around. There was a huge counter with various bottles of alcohol decorating it, small tables and bar stools gathered around the room with a small dancefloor in the back. The walls and floor were colored in a dark coffee brown together with wood furniture and red decorations.

Maka made her way over to the counter and sat down on one of the chairs next to a blue-haired boy. She thought it was odd but didn't pay any attention to him. A tall, well built man with dark brown skin and black hair faced her now and took her orders. She glanced at his headband for a second and ordered just some water because she didn't take that much money with her.

Another woman was to be seen, same skin color as the bartender, a slim figure and piercing eyes. Maka found herself staring as the tall woman shouted at the guy next to her, telling something about him being too young to be drinking and that it was too late for him to be there. Now that Maka looked at him, he was around her age and it was really strange for him to be drinking that much. He looked like he had drunk liters of alcohol, many empty glasses standing in front of his nose.

Maka shook her head lightly and thanked the man as he finally gave her her water. He looked at her for a moment or two and she raised a brow. ''How old are you, if I may ask, young lady?'' he asked. Maka grew nervous but answered honestly. She didn't want to get into any trouble. ''17 years, sir.'' she said and he gave her a suspicious look. ''Why are you up so late then? This is not really the best place for a young woman like you to hang around here at this hour.'' he said and smiled at her. She had a nice feeling with the guy. ''I was taking a walk and fell. I needed to rest so I came here.'' she said. Well, it was not totally a lie.

''Why don't you call your parents then?'' he asked and Maka smiled at him sadly. ''I can't go home.'' the blonde simply said and he nodded, leaving the girl alone for a moment. The woman came up to her. ''Umm.. I heard your conversation, miss. May I guide you to a friend of mine? He's a doctor.'' she said and reached her hand out for her to take it. ''My name is Nygus and this man here is my husband, Sid. You can stay here for the night,too if you want to.'' she said and smiled at Maka.

She shook it gratefully and followed the dark-skinned woman to a back door, her dragging the weird boy with her. ''Uhm... why do you take him with you?'' Maka asked and she turned around. ''Oh he had way too much alcohol already. He needs help or else he won't be able to think tomorrow. He comes her way too often.'' she said and fastened her pace. I walked up with her. They then entered a back door into the next building to be greeted with white walls and the sent of medicine and disinfectant. Maka was blinded by the sudden high amount of light and closed her eyes a little.

''Stein, I have two patients here.'' Nygus said and placed the odd boy onto one of the chairs near the counter of the clinic. A man with gray hair and pale skin came out of the back room, shoving the slightly gray curtain away and letting a woman with an eyepatch and blonde hair walking through. ''What is it this time?'' the man asked and shot Maka a look, making her nervous. She felt as if he could look right through her. He then focused his glance back to the woman in front of him.

''These two need medical treatment. She fell and Blackstar here drank too much again.'' she said and Stein nodded, making a motion with his hand for her to take the boy with him before disappearing behind the curtain again. The blonde woman talked to Maka. ''Hello, my name is Marie. That was my husband Stein. It's a pleasure to meet you.'' she bowed and Maka bowed as well. ''Maka Albarn, nice meeting you.'' she said and Marie looked at her in surprise. ''An Albarn hmm? It's nice to meet one of you again. May I help you with your leg?'' she asked and Maka nodded, a little confused. She then guided her to the backroom where the professor inspected her leg and giving her a bandage for it.

After the medical treatment Nygus showed Maka a room for her to sleep. She walked up the stairs, which were hidden behind a door in the counter area of the bar. Nygus was dragging the boy with her, who was already asleep and Maka giggled a little when he snored. Nygus huffed and placed him into one of the rooms, guiding Maka to the one next to it afterwards. She clicked on the light. It was a dark room, the same atmosphere as in the bar just with less alcohol and smoke.

The whole room was lightened by a single lamp hanging from the ceiling, showing the parts of the walls that were not covered with wallpaper and the little furniture that was gathered inside. Maka flopped onto the bed in the corner of the room, saying goodnight to Nygus and falling asleep soon after. Maka wondered if she would live like this forever. She was lucky enough that they took her in without taking any money from her. She was glad that she could stay there, even though she was not used to this kind of circumstances.

But everything was better than staying with her father. He had abused her soon after her mother had died in an accident on her journeys around the world. You should know that Maka's mother, Kami, had been a famous author, a very wise woman and a traveler. She had left Maka and her father, Spirit, alone after the little girl's fifth birthday. Since then a few years had passed and she died when she traveled to another part of africa on a ship. It sunk when it hit a big rock and then Maka was abused by her father, who had fallen for alcohol and drugs in his depressions.

The blonde had only been ten years old since then and had lived with that until now. Seven whole years had been hell for her. It had started of harmless. Things like screaming were normal in the first years but got more brutal as Maka also grew stronger, looking more and more like her mother. Her father had told her to never leave her because she looked so much like her and slapped and hit her because her mother had left them.

All Maka could do at those times was hide in her room, clasping her hands over her ears to block out the banging sound of Spirit hitting on the door. Finally, now that Maka knew how to stand on her own feet she took the opportunity when her father was out with his friends to a bar. Those friends had not helped them, either. They were just as useless and cruel as her father and Maka was sick of their frequent drinking sessions, running away from home.

All she took with her was a pastel colored dress she got from her mother from a journey in paris and a little bit of money. Maka was not poor, more the opposite. Her father had represented Lord Death, the major of Death City before and had been one of the noble people of the city. They had a good and happy life until her mother died and he quit his job. Since then everything was difficult and Maka had to break out of that world, taking her fate into her own two hands.

**- the next morning -**

Maka stood up, feeling tired. She yawned, straightened her dress and went into the bathroom, washing her face with soap and trying to get as clean as possible. She made her bed and went out of the room, stepping down the stairs and following the noise she was hearing. Walking through a door, she found five persons sitting at a big table out of glass, enjoying their breakfast. ''Ah hello Maka.'' Marie said and she smiled, returning the good morning. She sat down onto one of the empty seats and tried to refuse the food Nygus tried to serve her. They had done so much for her already.

''Honey, you have to eat something.'' she said and Maka smiled again, thanking her and enjoying the food with joy. Never had she tasted something so wonderful in her whole life. Back at home she never ate with anyone else. She sat there alone in the great halls of her home, being served by maids who were talking bad about her behind her back. But it was different here. Everyone seemed to accept her. She thanked everyone for taking care of her.

''No problem, darling. A lot of lost people come here and ask for help. It's normal.'' Marie smiled and Sid nodded. ''It happens a lot and we try to help then. You don't have to thank us.'' he laughed in a deep voice and the others joined him. I smiled. ''AH! I DIDN'T INTRODUCE MYSELF YET! HAHAHAHA!'' the blue haired guy yelled, making Maka flinch.

''I AM THE ONE AND ONLY GREAT BLACKSTAR. I will surpass god one time!'' he said proudly and Maka hestinated as she shook his hand. ''Now that I think of it, I could bring you to my friends. Tsubaki is a nurse, she'll take care of your leg.'' he chuckled and Maka nodded, accepting his offer. ''Alright, if you don't mind me staying with you.'' she said and finished her breakfast quickly. She said goodbye to Marie, Sid, Nygus and Stein and followed Blackstar out the door.

It was a calm morning, fluffy clouds dotting on the sky, which was still filled with orange, pink and red colors due to the still early hour. Both of them walked through a slim street, leading to the east side of Death City, passing people heaving their merchandises to their ships and people selling their fishes and vegetables at their boothes in a peaceful mood. Maka didn't get to see this very often since her father locked her up inside their villa, only letting noble people reaching her, and only girls even. She smiled at the thought of finally being free and put little leaps into her walk as she followed the odd guy to his home.

After about half an hour they arrived at a small building, taking the back door and walking in. Maka looked around the rooms. The first thing you could see when you walked in was that there was a huge kitchen on the right with a big table and some stools. It seemed quite clean compared to the rest of the apartment. In the front there was a living room with a huge worn out couch and a TV and some shelves standing in front of the walls. On the left was a small wall seperating the rest of the apartment from the kitchen and living room. Blackstar told her that on the right side of the fallway on the other side of the wall were the bedrooms and the two doors on the left in the very end of the hallway the bathrooms and a spare room for whatever.

In the meantime Blackstar opened the fridge and gulped down a whole can of energy drink down his throat. So that was where he had all his energy from, Maka thought and let her eyes swift around again. The whole area seemed to be made like this. Shut down buildings, dirty alleys, falls without wallpaper, dull light. Maka thought it had a kind of dangerous feeling to it, not that she minded but it was still something completely different than she was used to.

She stared at the door as four figures stepped through the door, stopping immediately as they saw Maka. ''Hey Blackstar- huh?'' the first girl said. She had long raven hair pulled into a high ponytail. She was wearing a beige dress with a black star on the end of it. She was also wearing bandages around her arms and a dark belt, which matched with her boots. Her indigo blue eyes stared at Maka's green ones. ''Hello. Uhm.. who are you?'' she said and came up to Maka, reaching her hand out for her.

''Ah before that my name is Tsubaki, nice to meet you.'' she greeted and Maka smiled. ''Maka. Sorry that I come up here all of a sudden. I ran away from home and now well Blackstar took me with him.'' she said and motioned to the Ninja guy. He was wearing a black top matching his shoes and light loose pants. ''Oh I see. Then I think you'll be living with us from now on.'' Tsubaki said and the blonde nodded, gazing onto the three figures walking through the door and towards her. ''Hey. We are the Thompson sisters.

This is Patti, my little sister and I'm Liz. Pleased to meet you.'' a tall blonde woman said. She had her arm around another woman with the same hair and eye color. Her hair was just shorter. Both of them were wearing red tank tops and blue jeans with a belt around them, holding something on them. They were wearing the same boots as Tsubaki. ''Heyaa!'' the smaller one said and Maka nodded with a smile. Behind them a guy with black hair and three white stripes on one side of his head came up.

He was wearing a suit-like outfit with the same belt as the Thompson sisters. ''Good morning. My name is Death the Kid. But you may call me Kid. I apologize for future issues like my OCD. Please don't be bothered by it.'' he said and bowed. The green-eyed girl smiled and bowed as well. ''Pleased to meet you all. I hope you don't mind me being here.'' she said and grinned a little as they said it was okay, smiling at her cheekily. ''Great now that we have that it would be best to say who we are in particular.'' Liz said and Maka shot her a confused look.

''We are a gang, called Grigory. Based on the name of souls.'' Liz explained. ''Souls?'' Maka asked and looked around. ''Yes. Everyone has a soul, which means there are also special ones. Those ones are called grigori souls. We names ours after one of them. It belonged to a powerful woman. She was a thief just like we are.'' she grinned and Maka was a bit surprised. ''Wait, you are thiefs?'' she asked and they nodded. ''Yes we are. I thought you are part of our gang now?'' she asked and Maka shook her head in shock.

''Hmm anyways. You belong to us now, meaning you're a thief as well.'' she laughed and Maka stared at her. She did not expect it to be like this but she had always wanted to be free and she already abdoned her father so she could do anything she wanted and these people had helped her out. They didn't seem too bad. ''O-okay. I'll try to not be a burden.'' she smiled and Patti clapped her hands. ''Yaaaaaay!'' she squealed and disappeared behind one of the bedroom doors. ''That's the spirit! Make yourself comfortable.'' Liz insisted and followed her sister.

''Sorry about all this Maka. I hope you're comfortable enough.'' Tsubaki smiled nervously and Maka put her hands up defensively. ''Oh no it's alright. I wanted to live free anyways. Uhh can I help you with something?'' the blonde asked and Tsubaki nodded, asking her to make luch with her. Blackstar was going out, searching for their leader. ''Huh? Blackstar where are you going?'' the raven haired girl asked. ''Searching Soul. He hasn't showed up for the last three days. He should have been back since yesterday. See ya later.'' he grinned and walked out the door.

''He can be annoying sometimes but he's very kind.'' Tsubaki mumbled as she cooked the vegetables inside a big pot. ''Really? I think he looked very... energetic.'' Maka laughed. ''I know, he can be a bit... loud. But he has a big heart. Please don't judge him so early on.'' Tsubaki smiled. ''I won't, I promise.'' Maka laughed. Finally she could relax. She never had any friends because of her father and she already felt more at home than ever. ''Hey Tsubaki?'' she asked after some times while putting plates and forks together with knifes onto the table. ''Hmm?'' Tsubaki asked and Maka laughed. ''You are really nice, you know? You don't seem like a thief at all.'' she giggled and Tsubaki nodded with a smile. ''I know, it just happened while I was with Blackstar. I'll tell you that story some other time.'' she laughed and both of them got back to work.

**- at lunch -**

''Wow this is so delicious!'' Liz gushed as she shoveled food into her mouth. ''Heh thanks Liz.'' Maka said. ''I never knew a combination of you and Tsubaki would make such great food.'' she said and caused everyone to giggle. At that time Blackstar stormed in. ''Have you found him?'' Kid asked as he took a sip from his glass. ''No, I searched everywhere for him but I can't find him. Dammit.'' Blackstar cursed but got happy immediately as he saw the food. ''Here's your lunch Blackstar.'' Tsubaki smiled as she reached him a plate with the biggest amount of food Maka had ever seen. The monkey then sat down and ate the whole thing within a few seconds.

''Sorry if I ask but who are you looking for?'' Maka asked and everyone looked up to her. ''We're looking for our leader, Soul. He was on a mission to get something for us from a mafia boss in the next city but he hasn't been here ever since. He went away three days ago and he told us he would be back after about a day or two. Sometimes terribly things happen around here so we're worried.'' Kid explained. ''You cannot just joke with the mafia like that. If you want something you have to play their game. You cannot show any fear, you have to know how to defend yourself and how to disappear within seconds without getting noticed. Don't worry, we'll show you everything.'' Kid smiled and Maka's face got paler.

She didn't know if she really wanted to face those people. She barely even knew how to fight. The only thing she did was self defending and sword fighting when she was younger. ''Okay...'' she mumbled and continued to eat. ''Ah! Before I forget it. We have to look for some clothes on the market today. You cannot run in that.'' Liz said and pointed at Maka's dress. ''I know, I've experienced that running in this is pretty... difficult.'' Maka groaned and Patti burst out laughing. ''YAY SHOPPING SHOPPING!'' she yelled and everyone smiled. She was annoying but she always cheered everone up. ''Good then once we're finished we're going.'' Liz said and the other girls agreed. ''Kid, tell Soul if he comes back I'll kill him for being away so long.'' Liz said and went out the door, followed by Maka, Tsubaki and Patti.

**- on the market of Death City -**

''Look, how about this one?'' Patti said and hold up a tank top. ''Hmm... I think the color doesn't fit.'' Liz said and walked further down the street, passing boothes with various clothes. ''AHA! These ones are great! You can run in them very well, keep you warm in winter and cool you down in summer.'' Liz said as she presented a pair of loose pants in a dull green color. It was ruffled at the end a little. It reached Maka to the feet. ''These are nice.'' Maka said and they bought them, going to the next seller.

''How about this one, guys?'' Tsubaki asked as she showed them a white top and a black oversized t-shirt with a u-shape for the neck. ''Wow this is so cute!'' Patti said as she jumped around, causing people to stare a little. ''Ahahaha... yeah. It's good. Let's take this one.'' Liz said and paid for it, catching her sister as she ordered food at a booth for waffles or something. ''Maka Maka!'' Patti then squealed as she saw a headband for Maka. ''Hmm?'' Maka asked as she saw the red headband with a white wing on it. ''It's cute. Can I take this one?'' she asked and her friends nodded.

''Okay all we need now is shoes.'' Maka said and they walked to the next street. ''Oh.. look!'' Tsubaki said and pointed to a pair of white and black combat boots. ''They are so cool! SO COOL!'' Patti gushed and payed for them. ''Okay I think we have everything. Let's go home.'' Liz said and they agreed, walking back with her.

**- back at the apartment, after dinner -**

''Sooo now that we have everyone together, tell us Maka why you are here anyways.'' Liz insisted and Maka's face was crumbled into a sad expression. She told them everything and Tsubaki was near tears. ''Oh god Maka! I'm so sorry for you.'' she said and hugged her tightly. ''It's okay. Besides, I'm with you guys now!'' Maka smiled. ''And your father was Spirit Albarn?'' Kid asked, Maka nodding. ''And you mother then must be... Kami Albarn?'' he asked and everyone gasped. ''Do you mean?'' Tsubaki and Liz asked in unison.

''No way...'' Blackstar whispered as he stared wide eyed at Maka. ''Yes. My mom was Kami Albarn. She died a few years ago. Why are you asking?'' Maka asked and they gasped again. Kid grabbed both her arms. ''Maka. Your mother had a grigori soul.'' he said and now also Maka's eyes widened. ''Really but aren't those-?'' she asked but was cut off by Kid. ''YES! Those super special souls. They are worth gold!'' his golden eyes shone with admiration, fear and excitement all at once. ''That could mean that you have a grigori soul as well, Maka.'' he whispered and Maka was once again shocked. ''Me? But why?'' she asked in confusion and Kid explained that grigori souls can be inherited.

''So.. your gang is named after my mom? And she was a great thief in her early years?'' Maka asked. ''Yes. It seemes so. God we have to talk to Soul about this.'' Kid laughed. ''I cannot believe we have the daughter of Kami Albarn in our gang now.'' he smiled and everyone joined. Maka still didn't know the reason why grigori souls were so popular and how you could gather souls but she was open for information and adventure.

''Okay... so how did you guys get into this gang anyway?'' she asked. ''Me and Tsubaki got together a few years ago. I was spitting fire in a circus. I was the greatest in the whole country! But it was very quiet because I lost my parents to a murderer. You have to know that I belong to the Star Clan. My parents and great-parents have done horrible things. That was when I was taken in a circus. One day, a few years ago, I burnt myself and got to a hospital in Japan while we were on tour. That's when I met Tsubaki. She was a nurse there. She told me she wanted to go and see the world like me and I asked her to come with me. I had met Soul a few days after that in a bar and we have been friends since then. He asked me to come into the gang and I took Tsubaki with me.'' Blackstar finished and Tsubaki hugged him.

''That's how it happened. I became a nurse because my brother, Masamune, got very ill and died months later. I wanted to help people since then and thought I could help Soul and his gang with my abilities.'' Tsubaki added and everyone was moved by their Story.

''Now it's our turn, I guess.'' Kid said as he looked at Patti and Liz. ''I was the son of Lord Death, major of this town, Death City. I once walked through the alleys at night where both of them attacked me and wanted to steal my money...'' he said and both sisters grinned. ''Then Kid asked us to be his bodyguards because of his OCD and everything. That was when we joined him. We got into Soul's gang soon after because Soul had connections with Lord Death. You should know that Patti and me were orphan children after our parents died in a fire. We got onto the streets then and got our money from stealing it from other people and selling their valuables.'' Liz added. ''And that was when Kiddooo helped us hehe.'' Patti giggled.

''Wow... you all seem to have quite and exciting life...'' Maka gushed and everyone looked at her. ''But Maka you were a noble, right? What is it like?'' Tsubaki asked with excitement. ''It's not as nice as you think it is. Sure, you get good food and a comfortable bed. But I was locked in my room for nearly my whole life. I may only meet noble girls and no men at all. I always had to eat alone in the great hall of our house and I could hear the maids talking bad about me behind my back and smiling fakely when they approuched me. I was so sick of it. The thing that my father loved alcohol and drugs didn't help, either. He abused me then...'' Maka told them sadly and Liz patted her shoulder comfortingly.

''Don't worry, we're your family now. Even if we just got to know you, Maka. You have a good heart.'' Liz said and grinned. Maka couln't help but smile, too. It was what she had always wanted in her life. A real Family.

''Oh, is it that late already? I think I'll go to bed.'' Tsubaki said and disappeared together with Patti and Liz in the bedrooms. Soon Kid followed and Maka laid down on the couch with a blanked. ''Are you going to sleep here?'' Blackstar asked as he yawned. ''Yeah, I don't have a room yet so this is just fine.'' Maka smiled. ''Whatever you want...'' Blackstar said and walked away. ''And thank you...'' Maka mumbled. ''No problem. Tell me whenever you have problems, your god will fix it.'' Blackstar said loudly and laughed. Maka smiled a little.

**- somewhere in Death Ciry, around 3 am -**

_''Krack.'' ''Krack.'' ''Krack.'' A crushing sound was to be heard in the distance on the north-west side of death city. Two figures met behind a huge building in the middle of the night._

_''Medusa, the grigori soul had showed up.'' a girl with a hood over her head said quietly. The other figure grinned evily. ''Good. Make sure to prepare everything. Call Justin Law, Free and Noah to meet up with me in our building.'' the dark figure said and vanished into the darkness._

_''Free. Are you there?'' The other figure said and a huge man with a blind eye came out of the shadows. ''Yes, Eruka. What did she say?'' Free said. ''We shall meet up with her in the building soon.'' Eruka answered and the man nodded in approval._

_Both of them then crawled like smoke threw the streets of Death City._

_''Justin, Noah. News. Meet up with lady Medusa tomorrow in her building. We have to talk about the grigori soul.'' Free said as he met two men in the west part of the harbor. ''Understood.'' both of them said and grinned. ''Finally it's time we get some power ovver this town. Who has the grigori soul?'' they asked. ''A girl, daughter of Kami Albarn.'' Free said and the figures nodded. Again, vanishing into the dark soon after._

**- back at the apartment, around 4:20 am -**

''Klick.'' The front door clicked closed and a man stepped into the room, inspecting it and being surprised to see someone laying on the couch. He neared himself the sleeping form and took his loaded gun out of his belt. He took slow and silent stepps, not making a sound with his shoes. The only sound that was there was the breath of the sleeping Person.

Soul clicked with his gun and pointed it at the head of the girl. He inspected her. She had blonde hair in two pigtails. Odd, he thought. She looked very fragile but no one. And really, no one intruded into HIS apartment without being punished. He started talking.

''Wake up.'' he yelled roughly and the girl woke up with a grunt, opening her eyes in shock as she saw the glittering metal in front of her face. She squeaked in surprise and jumped back to the end of the couch. The man got closer to her, trapping her with his arms and one gun in his right hand. ''Who are you and why are you in MY apartment?'' he growled lowly with glistering eyes. They were red and his hair was snow white. He was wearing a dark button down shirt with two heavy belts hanging around his waist. A pair of black pants and dark boots graced his legs. ''I-I-'' Maka stammered as the guy got closer to her face. It was pale now. She wanted to scream but she knew if she did, she would get into trouble. She moved slowly.

Suddenly the light got on. ''What happened?'' Tsubaki said as she walked into the room. She spotted the two persons on the couch and her eyes widened in shock. ''PUT THAT GUN DOWN SOUL!'' she yelled and threw it out of his hands. ''What are you doing Tsubaki?! Who is this?'' he shouted and the rest of the gang came out of their bedrooms. ''This is Maka, she lives with us now.'' she explained and Soul's face crumbled into an angry one. ''I never agreed to this! Since when is she here?'' he howled. ''Since today. And she will stay. By the way... she has a grigori soul.'' Tsubaki said quietly. ''She- what?! But only few people have it! It can't be!'' Soul said, even more confused now.

''This is Maka Albarn, daughter of Kami Albarn. We think that she got the soul from her mom.'' Tsubaki explained and the others nodded in agreement. Soul huffed, still not convinced. ''Grigori or not. She can't stay. Our apartment is full enough already. And she'll be annoying as hell. I mean look at her. Pigtails, no boobs. Wow. I mean, not even I expected people like that to exist. How old are you anyways? Ten?'' Soul laughed and Maka got angry.

Okay, angry was not the right word for that. She was pissed. And she would not accept those things he said about her. ''She's weak, has no sex appeal and is a burden to us.'' Soul said as he walked towards the bedrooms. ''Excuse me?'' Maka growled angrily and he turned around. ''What do you want?'' he said with a lazy voice. Okay that was it. Maka stomped towards him with force, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and tugging him down so she was on eye level with him.

''Call me flat chested, annoying or anything like that ever again and I tell you, you WILL regret it. I don't care if you are the boss of all of this but I won't and I really mean it. I will not allow you talking about me like that.'' she released him and took a few stepps back, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Everyone stared at her with shocked faces. No one had EVER talked to Soul like that. He stared at her in awe. Did she really just do that? he thought and smirked. ''Oh, so pigtails has guts, huh. Well I guess you don't know me well enough until now. We'll see with time who's the boss here.'' he laughed and Maka growled. ''Yeah yeah.'' she said and sat back on the couch. Blackstar and Kid asked Soul various questions but he waved them off and got to bed. Soon everything settled down and silence filled the rooms.

Maka wondered what she had done to herself by talking to him like that. That would be her boss from now on? She would have to struggle from now on, she decided and fell asleep once again.

**- next day -**

''Wake up, pigtails.'' someone called and Maka opened her eyes to see a very annoyed looking Soul. ''Nngg... don't call me that.'' she said and got up and walked straight towards the bathrooms, washing herself. What was up with that guy, calling her names and shit?

She walked towards the breakfast table and saw everyone laughing. ''What happened?'' the blonde asked and sat down. Tsubaki placed a plate with eggs and toast in front of her. ''Soul got a whole bunch of money from that mafia boss! HAHAHAA GREAT JOB DUDE!'' Blackstar laughed and high fived Soul. ''Hmm.. so we have enough for new equipment?'' Kid asked as he tried to calculate the amount of money. ''Yes. We have plenty now, thanks to me.'' Soul said proudly and grinned.

What an asshole, Maka thought. ''Wait ... but ... ugh these are so difficult.'' Kid said as he just couldn't figure the numbers out. Maka took a look at his calculation. ''Oh. You have a mistake there. You must not add but multiply that number with the one of the base amount. Then you get the sum of the money you have left.'' Maka said and now everyone was staring at her. ''Wait, you're good at math?'' Liz asked and Maka nodded nervously.

''Well, kinda. I love calculating stuff.'' she said and sat back down. Kid checked everything again and was surprised. ''You just calculated everything. In less than a minute. Everything is corrrect.'' he mumbled and stared at his papers in disbelief. Maka shrugged. ''I did it all the time at home. My father had organized some of the best teachers around to teach me.'' she said and ate her breakfast.

''Wow.'' was all the others said and got back to eating. ''How about pigtails does the calculation for us from now on?'' Soul asked and everyone agreed. ''Wait what? But I-'' Maka stammered but was interrupted. ''You want to live here, so you have to work, princess. You're not a noble anymore. Welcome to the real world.'' Soul said and smirked. ''So, are you in?'' he asked and reached her his hand. ''Fine, I'll do it.'' she said and shook his hand.

''Congratulations, Maka Albarn, you just made a pact with the devil itself.'' Soul grinned evily.


	2. Bike

**Note:**** Hello! I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in so long, school started and I had some personal isssues. Anyways... sorry for any mistakes and such. Sub, fave and review for more.**  
**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Bike**

I was sitting with Kid together in my office. We had trouble. Some other mafia boss just ordered someone to kill us. The Thompsons had found out on the streets on one of their routine walks through Death City. There was a guy called Noah. He was carrying some poison in his pockets. Liz had killed him with one of her guns immediately as they found out that he's from Medusa's gang. They collect souls. What they do is they kill the people and take their souls to their leader, Asura. Medusa helps him with it. She organizes everything and tells him what to do. Asura is a monster. He's totally insane and he does whatever he wants, taking all the rights he can get to earn every single human soul. Grigori souls are special. I think that's what they're after. Grigori souls can give you a great amount of power once you take it. Because of their famous wing shaped form they are also called 'angel souls' or in latin 'angelicus animus'. Now that we have that girl in our hands we can probably beat them and get the human souls back. I'll have to talk to Kid about this now.

''What if they come here?'' Kid asked me as he organized the stuff on my desk. He and his OCD. ''No they won't because they know that I will kill them once only one of them comes here. And we have that grigori soul. We just have to train her and we'll have enough power. Do you know what this means?'' I asked excitedly. ''You don't mean that -'' he said with wide eyes. ''Yes, I mean that we can finally stop that pointless murdering of Asura's mafia. They killed enough already.'' I mumbled and put my feet onto my desk. Kid made a slightly disgusted face and shoved my feet down the table.

''Don't put your feet there, sir. But you know what happens if something goes wrong.'' he protested. Typical for Kid, always careful. ''We have to take risks once in a while. We haven't done anything related to Medusa and Asura in years. Do you want even more people to get killed?'' I asked and the black haired boy shook his head. ''Good, I don't want them to die, either. Plus it'll bring us enough money for the rest of our lifes. By the way did you already start training her? What was she called?'' I mumbled, playing with my jacket. ''No we haven't and her name is Maka. She refused to do anything until now. The girls took her out a few times, though. She should now know Death City well enough.'' Kid said and excused himself. I cursed. This was not good. She had to train or else she was useless.

I decided to talk to her and walked out of my office into the living room where I found her chatting with Tsubaki. ''Hey, can i talk to pigtails for a second?'' I asked, yes. I will use that nickname forever. ''Don't call me that, dammit!'' she yelled and Tsubaki shot her a shy smile, I grinned. ''Come on I have to go train with you. It's already nine.'' I said and walked away. I heard her growl and follow me silently. ''Where are we-?'' she started but I interrupted her. ''Shhh! Nobody may see us.'' I whispered as we went out of the apartment and to the south of Death City.  
We went through some alleys, all planned out by Kid and me. We could not risk that anyone sees us. It would be the worst thing since we were about to be murdered. Especially since Medusa's after us. I heard the girl tumble behind me and just caught her as she fell over something. ''Look out where you're going, goddammit!'' I hissed and she growled, glaring at me. I listened to any movements after that and we continued walking after I was sure no one followed us. I had my gun loaded in the pocket of my belt, so nothing was going to happen to us. We climbed onto the roof of the bank, jumping from roof to roof as silent as possible, avoiding people and official buildings on the way. We climbed down as we reached the south line of the city where our secret training camp was located. I saw her looking around. The camp was basically a blank field within a forest. We had hidden some of our weapons there, guns, bows, arrows, sythes, blades and more.  
''What is this here?'' she asked. Duh what does she think it is?!

''A training camp of course.'' I growled and she glared at me again. Stubborn child. ''And now you and me are going to train.'' I said and grabbed the first gun I saw and loaded it. ''Here.'' I said and put it into her hands, guiding them to the right places. ''Now aim at the tree there or something and press.'' I said. I was standing behind her. Her arms were shaking a little. ''I-I can't do this.'' she whined and I shook my head. ''Yes you can. When someone tries to kill you, how do you want to defend yourself if you cannot even shoot a simple tree with that?'' I said soothingly and she pouted a little. A pout, really, how old was she again? ''I can simply punch them, I guess.'' she stammered and I chuckled a little.

''Sure. When a man attacks you, you'll simply punch him and he'll fall over.'' I joked and she stared at me angrily. She let the gun fall and suddenly punched me in the chest. ''Pfft that tickled.'' I chuckled, which turned into a laugh as she shook her hand and hissed in pain. ''Damn...'' she said and I laughed a little more. ''Let's stop this nonesense and start training.'' I said and she pouted again. Seriously what was up with that?! ''Just hold it straigt at your target and click. It'll give you a bit of a push so don't be surprised.'' I told her and she nodded, doing as I said. I nodded. ''Good. Wasn't so bad, huh pigtails?'' I smirked. ''Don't. Call. Me. THAT!'' she howled and I laughed again. ''Anyways let's try something else.'' I grabbed a sythe and gave it to her. She played with it a little, swinging it around her hand and grabbing it tight.

''This is better.'' she said and I smiled. ''Good. Try to weild it a little.'' I said. She then twirled it around a little, hitting her head at the handle. ''Ufff.'' she sighed as she rubbed the point where the handle hit her head. I chuckled again. I had never met someone like that before. ''You okay, princess?'' I asked as I came closer, grinning at the slight blush on her cheeks. Wait, no. I shouldn't be thinking that. It was getting late and we decided to go home around one. She tumbled into the bedroom tiredly and I sat into my office. I started discussing with Kid again.  
''How did it go?'' he asked and I told him how our training went. ''She's anxious. We need time.'' I mumbled and Kid nodded. ''I know but we don't have any.'' he said. ''Yeah... can you tell Liz and Patty that they train with her, I'm sure they'll force her to lose her fear.'' I said and Kid shook his head. ''I don't think that'll work. She is fragile. She never came out in her life. I think you should continue training her, or Tsubaki. I think she needs calm people to train her. Forcing won't do anything.'' he said and I thought about it for a second. He was right in a way. I agreed and he left my office. I sighed heavily and opened my save. ''100.560,00 Dollars.'' I grimaced. We needed more money. The money I earned from that one mafia boss in the next town was not enough. I closed it again. I stared at the bottle of poison that Liz and Patty found when they killed Noah. It was a bottle with some black liquit in it. I held it into the light of my rook but couldn't see anything. I decided to show it Stein later, he'd know what to do.

- next day, Normal POV -

Maka had never thought it would turn out like this. Here she was. In her pyjamas on the couch with a mafia boss, an assassin, two gun sisters, an OCD kid and a hopelessly kind girl. They were all watching a movie the boys had picked. Something about action and that stuff. She thought it was strange for them to just chill there, doing nothing but cuddle, eat popcorn and laugh at bad jokes the actors told. She had always expected her life in freedom to be more... dangerous. However, Maka found it quite pleasing to just hang out with them as if they were her family.

She used to sit alone on the couch in her big room, watching TV while her father was out drinking and partying. It had always given her a big heavy feeling deep in her gut when she thought just how lonely she was without her mother and father, who was not really behaving like a noble. She would cry a lot when she had nightmares, nobody there to hold her, nobody showing love to her and she figured out that the feeling, described as 'love', had never really been something Maka understood. It was just a word for her. She had never felt something like what the novels and theaters told her when she read and watched them so she figured it was just something she would avoid in her life. But it was different here. She felt noticed by all the young people here. It was weird that she talked to boys, too. But she felt that they were nice in a way, too. They did not smile at her all the time and overflood her with compliments. She kind of liked that rough edge they had. It didn't spoil her like all the maids did.

''Hey Maka. Are you okay?'' Tsubaki asked her as she saw Maka drifting off. ''Hmm? Oh yeah. Just thinking.'' she smiled. ''About what?'' Tsubaki asked with a smile. ''Oh just how much of normal people you are.'' Maka giggled and everyone's head turned to look at her. ''What do you mean by that?'' Liz asked and Maka reminded her of her family issues. ''Oh, right. Sorry for asking.'' Liz apologized but Maka shook her head. ''It's fine. It's just that I expected you guys to be more... aggressive or something.'' Maka mumbled and they laughed at her.

''By the way. Soul, have you gotten information from Stein?'' Kid asked and Soul nodded. ''Yeah. He said it was blood. That was as much as he could tell. He observes it for some days now and he'll tell us what's up with it later.'' he said and everyone gasped slightly. ''It's blood? But it was black!'' Liz screached. Soul nodded again. ''Yes. He told me that the blood cells were normal but something had been injected into it so it was colored in black. He does not know what it is, yet.'' the albino explained as Kid tried to calm her down. ''Anyways. We have to go and get money. We have to get new weapons. I have a feeling that Medusa is up to no good.'' he grumbled and pushed his bangs back with his hand. ''Alright. What is your plan?'' Blackstar asked with an evil grin. Soul smirked at him. ''How about we do something bigger this time?'' he said in a deep voice and Blackstar's mouth curled into a smirk as well as he slammed his fist into the air, saying he would take all the money ans such.  
''What do you want to do?'' Kid asked, getting his noteblock out to write the steps down and calculate their chances of winning. ''I think we are ready to chase Federico Giuseppe.'' Soul said and chuckled at their expressions. ''You... what?!'' Tsubaki screached. All eyes were on her now. ''But he has thousands of men in front of his doors!'' She whispered. Maka titled her head, not understanding anything. ''Who is that?'' she asked. ''Federico Giuseppe is another mafia boss we've been searching for. We found him on our radar a few weeks ago and now we could get the chance to finally cut his head off.'' Kid said and Maka's face went pale. ''Oh... hahaha no not really cut his head off but take all of his money.'' he laughed and Blackstar laughed hysterically together with Patty.

''O-Oh..'' Maka giggled nervously. ''You'll come with us, too.'' Soul said with a bored expression, sighning as he layed back down onto the couch. Maka rose off from her current place immediately. ''What! B-but I cannot even shoot! Even if I wanted to fire I would be too... oh god...'' she held her head in her hands. ''Don't worry. You'll get used to those actions with time.'' Tsubaki tried to soothe her. Maka sighed heavily. ''Fine, I'll go but I won't do the shooting.'' she said with a huff and sat back down. ''You'll have to if you don't want to die.'' Soul grinned. She gulped loudly and nodded a little, showing him that she understood. ''So where is that Federico guy?'' she asked, fidgeting with her thumbs. ''He lives in L.A. currently. Kid will figure out his exact location and in the meantime we'll collect all the weapons we can get.'' Liz said, looking out of the dirty window.

They nodded and went to sleep soon after, only leaving Blackstar and Maka in the room. ''Hey, you know you don't have to worry.'' he said and Maka was surprised at his serious tone. They had only known each other for a week or so by now but Maka knew that he was very serious when he was this calm. She smiled. ''Yes, I know. Thanks.'' she said and hugged him a little. He was startled but hugged her back. He kind of became one of her best friends while she was here. He was stupid but he took care of everyone when he had to and he had a good heart, just as Tsubaki had told her. ''Goodnight.'' They both said and went to their bedrooms.

- a week after -

''I FOUND HIM!'' Kid yelled as he ran from Soul's office with a piece of paper in his hand. ''Where is he?'' Soul asked, sipping on his coffee. ''Near Firestone park. It'll take some time to get there, thoguh.'' Kid said as he handed Soul the paper with the address on it. He smirked. ''Perfect. Liz. Patty. How far are you with collecting the weapons?'' he asked and the sisters grinned. ''We got Kilik and Harvar to help us. We have enough for a little army.'' they said and laughed, swinging an arm around the shoulders of each other. ''Cool.'' he said and sipped some more from his cup. ''Uh... what are you doing now?'' Maka asked.

She hated it if she didn't know what was going on. ''We'll pack some things and travel to L.A. First we'll get rooms in one of the hotels and inspect the location. After that we'll see where Federico is and prepare everything. The next day we'll start with our mission.'' Soul announced and smirked at her, which caused her to giggle a little. ''If everything goes right we're rich with the amount of more than 30 million.'' he said and laughed. They joined him. ''Let's do this! YAHAHAAA!'' Blackstar yelled as he stood on his chair. Tsubaki smiled and the Thompsons celebrated. ''Everything will go just right if our new calculator gets everything right.'' Kid said and laughed at her horrified expression.

-later that day, Maka's POV-

I saw everyone get their backpacks out and fill it with light clothes, weapons, food and medical treatment. I slouched around, gazing at whatever they do. ''Pigtails. Come over here.'' Soul said and I could literally feel my cheeks flush. Damn him. ''How often did I already tell you that you shall not call me that!'' I spat and stomped over to him. He handed me a big jacket. ''Here, take it. You'll freeze to death when you don't put this on when we go out.'' he mumbled and I stared at it. It was a normal college jacket in yellow and black. It had Soul's name on one of the sleeves. I tried it on. It reached me to the knees and over my arms. ''It's a little ... big on me, though.'' I mumbled and he turned away from his backpack to look at me and laughed. ''Pffft. I never realized you were actually that tiny.'' he said and walked away with his bag, ruffling my hair in the process. Whait... what? What was up with him now? Just a few days ago he could not stand me and now he laughs with me and such. I decided to ignore it and went to help Tsubaki with her things.

''So... how are we going to get there?'' I asked her as she put some tops and shorts into one of the pockets. She smiled at me. ''We'll get by bike. It's the fastest and saved thing to use since we have to be flexible if we get caught. Bikes are better to move between alleys and streets that's why Soul insisted on using them.'' she said and I nodded. That guy did have something in his brain after all. ''And he thinks they are cool.'' she added. I frowned and facepalmed. ''Of course that's why he wants to use them...'' I mumbled and she giggled a little. ''Let's go.'' she said after a while and she packet the last object into her bag. We went out of our apartment after we finished lunch. We had a long drive in front of us, after all. We packet our bags onto the bikes as best as we could and Kid got Liz onto his bike, Blackstar Tsubaki and Patty on her own. Hers was only for one person since they didn't think someone else would join their gang and she insisted on having her own. Or so they told me.

Soul glanced at me and I raised a brow as he sat on his bike. ''What?'' I asked and he sighed. ''Do you want to get going or do you want to stand there forever? Hop on.'' he gestured for me to get up. I would have to drive with him?! Goddammit my life really hates me doesn't it? ''What but... god okay!'' I growled and sat down behind him. It was weird and I was shaking with the adrenaline that was starting to pump inside of me. I had never been on a bike before and I admit I was quite nervous at fist.

''Ready?'' he smirked and I shook my head. His machine gave a howling sound and he roared off. I grabbed his waist as soon as he started, not wanting to fall off. ''FUCK YOUUU!'' I screamed over the sound of the bike and the wind that hissed around my ears. He turned his head and grinned at me. I could feel his body shake from laughter and I managed to slap him a little for that. The others were either rolling their eyes or laughing. I flushed a little and tried to calm myself. Nothing was impossible for Maka Albarn and I am not just a little girl that cannot even drive on a bike. I straightened my back a little and loosened my grip from Soul's waist. He looked at me with a small mocking smile and I sticked my tongue out. He laughed again and I couldn't help but grin.

We drove for a while and passed some cities, the air changing around me and so were the landscapes. I was happy. Finally I could discover the world like my mother had. I smiled a little and allowed myself to lay my head onto Soul's back. He didn't move from that and I thought it was okay. I would use my sleepyness as an excuse later if he asked. I closed my eyes and listenes to the sounds and feeling the wind weild around my head, making my pigtails get pulled out. I grabbed my head to see if the ponytail was still there but nope. I would have to tie them back together later. The streans of hair annoyed me and I brushed them out of my face.

''Shall we take a break?'' Liz yelled from in front of us and I leaned my head to the side to see her. Soul's shoulders were so big. Everyone nodded and we drove off to a diner on the other side in the middle of nowhere. We sat down on a group table and ordered some food for dinner. The restaurant had a nice flair to it, white walls decorated with yellow and pink colors, a clean floor and people with yellow dresses as uniforms. ''What can I serve you?'' The waitress said with a smile as she took out her notepad and scribbled our orders down. She then disappeared and we went back to business. ''God that drive was awfully long.'' Liz said as she stretched. We were all tired. ''Yeah it was.'' I agreed sleepily. I really was tired. Normally I would just walk around our big mansion and do boring things but this drive got me all groggy. Patty yawned loudly and the waitress brought our food and drinks. ''Well you cuddled my back for nearly half of the drive how can you still be tired?'' Soul asked as he drank his coke and I slapped his arm with my face flushed. ''Well sorry that I'm not used to this kind of stuff and get sleepy easier than you!'' I grumbled angrily and gulped down my drink aggressively.

He laughed and we continued to talk about our mission. We left around 8 pm and went back onto the roads. We all put our jackets on before we started and I was happy Soul gave me his jacket. It was comfortable and warm. When I looked up he stood next to his bike, smiling at me. ''What?'' I giggled and he shook his head. ''Nothin'.'' he replied and sat on, followed by me. I grabbed on tightly and we continued our way to the next city to find a place to stay. I gazed onto the sky, stars shooting by once in a while. I could see some planes flying by and the city light sparkling next to the street. The nighttime was busy here and you could still here music plaing in the little bars and clubs, people chatting and laughing as we passed them. ''Are you cold?'' Soul yelled over his shoulder after an hour of driving and I shook my head, hoping he would feel it. ''Nope!" I said with a smile and he smiled back, turning his head and watching the street again. Two hours later we arrived our destination.  
''Yoo Kilik!'' Blackstar said as he greeted his dark skinned friend at the front door. ''Hello guys.'' a girl with dark hair and white skin greeted as she shook our hands and gave hugs. ''I'm Jaqueline but please call me Jackie.'' she smiled and I returned it. ''Maka Albarn.'' I said and we greeted the other ones. Soon a girl with pink hair came up and shook my hand as well. ''Hello. My name is Kim. I will show you to your rooms if you want.'' she said and I nodded. I followed her up the wood steps of their apartment and into the bedrooms. It smelled a little dusty and old but it was very nice and cozy. ''Please make yourself at home.'' she smiled and I nodded. I changed into some clothes I had pulled out of Tsubaki's bag some time ago today and got to bed, dreaming of the great adventure I would live once we started to drive on the road again.

-next day, after breakfast, Soul's POV-

We finally got onto the road again. I loved driving with my little baby towards far destinations and such cool stuff. Now I even have a chick on the back of it, if you could call Miss pigtails a chick. She has no boobs and her pigtails are just ridiculous. But still she looked quite cute in my jacket. But everyone does when they have clothes on that are too big. It doesn't mean anything, even though teasing her is quite fun. Anyways.

Harvar and Kilik had given us some of their weapons because they want us to hunt that Federico down together with Medusa. Medusa has killed Kilik's sister and his mother, only leaving him with his abusive father. He had moved out when he was 15 years old, Harvar and his people had taken him in since then. harvar started the whole gang thing when he was only twelve years old. Together with Ox Ford, some dork with a ridiculous amount of brainpower, I call him dorkhead, they built up their power and got Kim and Jackie to join them. Kim has a hand for medical treatment and Jackie is just very powerful. I wished we had them in our gang as well they are really good at planing and such.  
We drove for a few more hours and I could feel Maka cuddle into my back again. I turned my head. ''Hey Maka stop cuddling me it's too hot.'' I said in an annoyed voice and I had to try not to grin or smile at her little face. She looked quite adorable like that.. I mean she looked quite young sooo... ''Shut up, I'm still tired.'' she said and I laughed. Seriously.

She was something else.


	3. Starting a fire

**Note:**** Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while, school has been killing me and everything. I also had a writer's block for some time now. Anyway... I hope you also enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**Starting a fire**

- Next day, Maka's POV -

We have been driving for another few hours when we finally arrived LA. It was a little dusty around here but I guess that's normal in these parts of the town. We made our way to the apartment we bought for the days and packet our lauggage there. To be honest I really was not sure if I could come out of this alife. But that's something I have to do right? Anyways. I was not sure if this was a good idea. Really. I was scared to death but Soul made me think that this was totally normal - Oh yeah. Killing a mafia boss is something I do everyday. No problem at aaaalll! Who am I kidding? This won't work. Well... Soul was convinced other wise. He took me to an empty warehouse. While we walked there I felt the eyes on me from all the workers at the harbour. It was kind of scary, they looking at me with those grimmy expressions and haunting eyes. I did not judge them, maybe they just had a bad day but I was just not used to it. It still felt weird. I absently took grip of Soul's jacket. He turned around, seeing me glancing around nervously.

''You okay?'' he said quietly. I nodded and we finally reached that damned thing. He pulled out his gun and gave it to me. I took it with still slightly shaking hands. What can I say? I've only done this a couple of times and the fact that it could kill a person with only one shot made me shiver in fear. ''Are you sure I should take part in this? Because I don't think I can keep myself together when we arrive there.'' I said with a concerned face. I really didn't want to be a burden on them, they took me in after all and my life has been better than before, but I really did not feel like doing this. ''Of course you should! We took you in and we need every helping hand we get. I will show you what's necessary. Trust me.'' he said and grinned at me. ''Now try to shoot that poster on the wall over there.'' Soul pointed to the other side of the room.

There was a red poster of some festival or something with a person on it. I gulped loudly. ''I-I don't think I can.'' I admitted and let the gun sink down. ''Of course you can. Look I'll show you.'' he promised and took out another gun. He pointed it on the wall and shot. It made a loud, halling sound and we walked towards it. My eyes widened he had shot right through the head. ''Woah...'' I said and stared at the poster. He smirked. ''Pretty impressive huh?'' I nodded in agreement. ''But I don't think I can do this...'' I said. I really wasn't the type to give up early but... ''Yes, yes you can. Come on.'' we went back to the spot we stood before and I held the gun in my hands again, pointing it towards the wall once more. ''Okay good. Now point it right on the head.'' he whispered and I felt my face go red. He stood right behind me, taking my hands in his and leading them towards the target. I concentrated and shot. Again a loud bang could be heard through the empty hall and we went back towards the picture.

''I-I hit it.'' I stuttered in disbelieve. Soul chuckled. '' 'course you did. I helped you after all.'' He laughed.

''Okay try it again.'' he said and I tried once more. I hit it, not right into the head, but quite close. I smiled at Soul and he grinned back. ''Okay. I think we wasted enough time teaching you.'' he laughed and I puffed my cheeks. ''Hey!'' I squeaked and he laughed harder. ''Heh. Come on let's go back.'' he turned around and walked out of the warehouse. ''Huh... wait!'' I shouted and ran after him. Again people were looking at us but this time I didn't flinch. I felt more save now that I knew how to defend myself. Plus, Soul was with me. Not that I felt save around him all the time. But he was quite professional with those things.

As we arrived the other were out practising as well. ''Where are the others?'' I asked. ''Tsubaki and Star are taking sword exercises, the Thompsons and Kid are handling with guns and we have to make dinner now.'' he said. I blinked. Once. Twice. ''Dinner?'' I asked. In all this chaos, making dinner after using guns was quite weird for me. But seriously who does that?

''Yeah. Or do you want to starve? I thought you were supposed to be smart girl.'' he rolled his eyes. I blushed a little. ''O-of course! I'm not stupid but it seemed a little ... bizzare using guns and making dinner as if it was normal.'' I babbled. ''Well yes. It is normal for us.'' he stared at me with a lazy expression. I sighed. ''This is going to be so strange for me, isn't it?'' I said and he just shrugged. ''Let's make dinner.'' I nodded and we got to work.

It was very and with very I mean awfully quiet while we prepared food. I exprected him to talk, scream at me for being too slow with cutting the vegetables, because I was not used to it, but no. He took the knife from me and finished the cutting about ten times faster than I did, my eyes popping out of my head. I breathes in sharply. ''Uhh...'' I mumbled and he stared at me. Damn this was so awkward. ''You wanna listen to some music?'' he asked and again I blinked. ''Uhh... okay. Sure.'' I said and he turned on the radio that was sitting on the counter. The song that played was All Star by Smash Mouth. I giggled a little because I had heard of it before. Soul grinned at me and mumbled the lyrics while he swayed at the counter, putting the vegetables into the pot. I laughed and sang along as well. He noticed, I was a terrible singer. ''Pffft you so cannot sing!'' He laughed and held his stomach. I flushed red. ''H-hey! I'm not that bad!'' I grumbled and he just laughed louder, trying not to fall onto the floor. ''God you are so terrible, pigtails!'' he said and continued laughing. I pouted but grinned soon after. I missed this. I missed this because I never had anyone to laugh with.

''Fine! I'm terrible now let's just finish cooking.'' I giggled and he nodded, wiping away the tears that had gathered in the corner of his eyes from all his laughing. ''Fine, let's do this.'' he laughed and prepared the meat. I smiled and helped him. He was a nice guy, even though he is a pervert, idiot and teases me a lot. I appreciate his help.

- at dinner -

''Wow this tastes great!'' Kid said. ''Thank you. I had help.'' I said and glanced at Soul, who was munching on his pork happily. ''It really has a nice taste. How did you cook it like that?`'' Tsubaki asked. I explained how we did it and continued eating. ''Kid, did you plan out how we're going to get past the guards?'' Soul asked in a serious voice. I glanced between both of them. Kid had his head sunk down, eating quietly. Now the attention was on him. Everything was quiet. ''Yes. I do have planned something. But it won't be easy. I figured he has new guard by now which makes things more difficult. I suggest doing everything quietly. Just barging in won't work like last time. I thought maybe if we crack their system we might find out when and where they position their men. But I need help with that...'' his voice trailed off and everyone was now looking at me. I stared at them in confusion. ''Maka. Would you help me? You are the best in calculating, everything you'd have to do is hack their security system and tell me the time when they have to most people around.'' he said quietly and I nodded slowly. ''Yeah, it won't be that difficult to calculate some numbers. But it will take time, since I don't think that their system is easy to click myself into.'' I said. I didn't want to make any promises I could not keep.

''Great! Let's finish this later. We still have to prepare the weapons and the transporting.'' Kid announced and went back to the kitchen, packing his plate into the sink. ''Me and Patty are going to gather everything together.'' Liz smirked. ''HAAAI!'' Patty giggled and followed her sister out of the room. ''Me and Blackstar still need to practice. How about you join us Maka?'' Tsubaki asked, smiling at me. ''Sure. Some sword lessons might help me, too.'' I returned her smile. ''Soul, we still need to install the system onto my new creation.'' Blackstar said and laughed like a maniac. Soul in the meantime rubbed his temples in annoyance. ''Fine but stop being so loud I have a headache.'' he groaned and stepped through the door which led into his office. ''YAHOOO!'' Blackstar yelled as he followed, getting a loud growl from Soul. ''Sorryyyy!'' he whisper/yelled and tip toed into his room. Tsubaki and I then errupted in laughs and giggles, cleaning the table and going back to business.

''I think we should start with your posture. It is very important to keep your balance while you handle a sword. If you don't move your body properly, you might hurt yourself.'' Tsubaki explained as we were standing on a free place around. ''O-kay... like this?'' I asked as I positioned myself into a heavy stand. ''You cannot move like that. You should tense your muscles but still move freely.'' she said and demonstrated what she meant. I nodded and mimiced her movements. ''Great! I think you got it now.'' she giggled and I smiled at her. ''Cool now what?'' I asked, feeling less nervous now. ''Now try to move in circles. Like this.'' Once again my raven-haired friend showed me how it's done. She moved in graceful circles, moving her feet silently on the floor. I was stunned. It looked very beautiful when Tsubaki did it and I was a little jealous. ''Okay. Now try it for yourself.'' she said and I nodded. I hoped to get it done like she did. I moved slowly first, gathering some speed. I almost had it when.. ''Thud.'' ''Ouch!'' I gasped in pain. I had hit the floor with my face because I stumbled over my own feet. I reddened a little in embarassment.

''Pffft too clumsy, are we.'' I heard a familiar voice say. ''Huh?!'' I jumped and turned around to see a familar albino standin in front of our training field with Blackstar. ''Pfft! That looked so stupid! YAHAHAH!'' Blackstar laughed on the floor and I blushed heavily. ''Hmph at least I did well until you guys came. You both spread bad luck!'' I huffed and stood back up only to get another laugh when I slipped and fell down again. I rubbed my head and again tried to stand up, Tsubaki helped me this time.

''AHAHHAHA!'' Soul and Blackstar laughed. I just turned around and walked away. ''You both are stupid!'' I yelled and Tsubaki followed. ''Maka, please don't mind them. They just want to tease you.'' Tsubaki smiled and I groaned. ''I know... let's just continue training.'' I mumbled and we picked it up again. This time I managed not to fall over. It was not as gracefull as Tsubaki's performance but it was acceptable. ''Well done, Maka. Let's go back. I really need to take a bath.'' my friend said and took a towel to wipe away the sweat on her forehead. I nodded as I took a sip from my water bottle, slowly walking back to our part-time home.

I sighed in exhaustion and lay myself onto the couch when Kid walked up to me. ''Hey Maka, do you have time right now?'' he asked and I groaned. ''Sure.'' I said and sat myself up and followed him into Soul's office to find everyone there already. ''Uhh.. hey guys?'' I mumbled and sat down on a free chair at the desk. ''We all wanted to see just how far your abilities go.'' Liz said as she looked at her nails, her sister drawing next to her. ''Uhm.. okay?'' I said and my eyes wandered around. Soul was sitting next to Kid on the other side of the table, smirking at me. ''S-so what shall I do now?'' I asked. ''Just do what you must. You have to hack yourself into the security system of them and then we'll see. Do you need anything?'' Kid said as he glanced at me.

''Oh okay.. ehh I think I'll need some paper and a pen.'' I responded and he gave me a noteblock with a pencil. ''Okay.. I'm ready.'' I said and he shove the computer in front of me. Fist I wrote down all the numbers I saw and started calculating. Everyone watched me as my eyes flew over the papers in high speed, matching my fingers. I wrote down several combinations to find out the password. I typed it in but failed. I hissed and tried again. Zeros and Ones were listed all over my paper as I ripped the first page off to write on the next one. Sometimes I glanced up to breath for a second and saw everyone watching me with big eyes. I suppose they don't get to see something like this everyday. I sighed and typed in the password. After a few moments it clicked and I was in the security system.

''Whaaaat!?'' Liz said as she put her hands to her head. I glanced at her and giggled. ''Didn't expect that from a little girl huh?'' I laughed as they all nodded. Kid grinned. ''You know, I really am great we have you in our group now, Maka.'' he said and cramed his way through the computer. I smirked ''yeah, me too.'' I said and everyone slowly one by one left the room, talking about how amazing that was. I blushed a little at that because nobody really told me I was good at that. Sure, my teachers were impressed but they never praised me for what I'd done. They only told me to learn more and more just like my father wanted me to do.

''Now that we have that we can go there in a few hours. Prepare yourself and get some rest.'' Kid smiled at me. My eyes softened a little. ''Okay but don't overwork yourself either deal?'' I giggled as he nodded eagerly. When I stepped out of the door I bumped into Soul. ''Ah sorry, I didn't see you.'' I giggled and he smiled. God he really had a nice smile... wait uh no that sounded wrong. ''No problem, get some rest. With your nervousness we'll all get killed.'' he said and my eyes widened immediately and I gasped a little. He just laughed. ''Ahahaha. You don't have to take everything so seriously, pigtails. Everything'll be fine 'kay?'' he said and patted my head when he got past me. I glanced around for a second and shook my head. After that I went to bed. He was right, I really had to relax or else I would freak out when we didn't need it.

- around 6:30 pm, Soul's POV -

I woke Maka up from her sleep when we needed to get ready. She growled and I chuckled. It really was adorabl- NO! Not now, really. I have to concentrate. This deal is about a LOT of money and I couldn't play around with some girl now... even though teasing her was quite fun. I shook her awake. ''Maka wake up!'' I called and she finally opened her green eyes. ''Nnngg.. what time is it?'' she asked and I said ''Around half past six now let's get ready.'' I said and she went into the bathroom. I went back to the rest of our crew and checked everything twice. The twins had prepared the weapons for everyone, Blackstar had his grenates with him, even though I told him not to take them with him, that idiot, and Tsubaki and Kid filled up our bikes.

Soon we all gathered in the livingroom of the apartment and walking out together. It was still bright outside but the dawn already arrived us as we sat onto our bikes, starting the engines and driving to Federico's mansions. It was not easy for us to find the right way but we found it eventually. Silently we parked our motorcycles in a dark alley with a little distance to Federico's warehouses but still near enough to reach them easily.

It was dead silent and we all walked up to our first target.  
''Are you ready?'' I asked Maka, who was standing next to me with a grin.  
**''Ready.''**


End file.
